A conventional connecting terminal device for compressors has a connecting terminal member, and a plurality of holes into which a plurality of terminal pins of a power-feed terminal are to be inserted are provided in the connecting terminal member and moreover a groove for guiding each terminal pin to a hole is provided in the connecting terminal member (see JP H1-311579 A). Heretofore, this groove is provided for each hole correspondingly, and the plurality of grooves are formed each linearly and placed so as to be parallel to one another.
However, in the conventional connecting terminal device shown above, since the plurality of grooves are placed parallel to one another, it has been necessary that for assembling of the connecting terminal device with terminal pins, the plurality of terminal pins should be inserted simultaneously into a plurality of grooves and guided to the holes. This would cause worsened assemblability, as a problem.